Hotch-cakes
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: El trabajo los mantiene unidos. El mal clima los lleva a casa. Una nueva misión los une. Los Hotch-cakes forman sutilmente el inicio de una nueva familia.


**Hotch-cakes**

Las oficinas de la BAU estaban llenas, la gente iba y venía y Hotch estaba inundado en un montón de papelería que, debido al accidente de Morgan, debía llenar. Afortunadamente su amigo estaba estable y por salir del hospital.

Casi eran las 12 p.m. y el seguía moviendo su pluma de arriba hacia abajo para leer los documentos y finalmente, saber que estaba firmando. _Toc, Toc. _ Alguien llamo a la puerta y sin levantar la mirada de los papeles exclamó algo molesto por la interrupción.

"Estoy ocupado. ¿Necesitas algo?" y tan pronto como levanto la mirada quiso haber evitado el comentario. Jennifer Jareau tenía una expresión confundida pero no mostraba ninguna intención de alejarse del lugar. "Lo lamento" se excusó Hotch. "¿Te vas ya a casa?"

"En realidad vine a ver si necesitabas un poco de ayuda…la cual definitivamente necesitas con urgencia" señaló con la mirada la pila de carpetas debajo de su lapicero y las que aún seguían en el montón que solía dejar como _"Pendientes Urgentes"._

"JJ, de verdad te lo agradezco pero no quiero que por ayudarme en mi trabajo no veas a Henry."

"Amm, si…" JJ movió su boca, nerviosa "Henry está pasando el resto de la semana con Will, así que no tengo nada que hacer en casa. No vas a rechazar por segunda vez mi ayuda, ¿verdad?"

JJ le extendió la mano para que entregara la mitad de las carpetas. Hotch giró el lapicero entre sus dedos mientras la observó por unos momentos. No habían dormido mucho durante el vuelo de regreso a casa y durante el caso, definitivamente no habían dormido, y él realmente quería mandarla a descansar, pero por el otro lado quería llegar a casa y por lo menos darle un beso de buenas noches a Jack y poder dormir un poco mas de 3 horas. Tomó la mitad de las carpetas y se las entregó.

"Gracias JJ, de verdad aprecio tu ayuda" un esbozo de sonrisa escapo de sus labios

Una mirada curiosa de JJ fue desviada de su rostro, ocultándola detrás de las carpetas. Era extraño ver como Hotch bajaba, o más bien, desaparecía sus barreras con ella. Sonrió para sus adentros y se dedicó a revisar los archivos que le había pasado.

El reloj avanzó sin perdón, pero para cuando JJ cerró la última carpeta vio que Hotch se encontraba trabajando también en la última de su montón. Para segundos después poner su firma al final de la hoja y dejar descansar la pluma.

"Creo que es todo por hoy." Observó JJ "¿Nos vamos a casa?"

Hotch sintió como una oleada de electricidad le recorrió la espalda cuando ella dijo _"¿Nos vamos a casa?" _sin decir nada, asintió, guardó sus cosas en el maletín y se levantó de su silla. Dejando finalmente el trabajo tras de sí durante un fin de semana que dedicaría completamente a estar con su hijo, claro, si es que a ningún loco se le ocurría asesinar gente en ese periodo. Espero a que JJ recogiera sus pertenencias para bajar juntos al estacionamiento. Dejó a su compañera en su SUV y el se encaminó a la suya. Dejó sus pertenencias en el asiento contiguo y giró la llave. No hubo respuesta. _Vamos_ pensó Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Maldijo para sus adentros por su mala suerte. El motor estaba atascado. Sacó las llaves del contacto y recargó su cabeza en el asiento.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte?" Él sonrió, incluso cuando el motor lo había sacado de quicio, JJ había hecho que sonriera. "Vámonos, antes de que el clima empeore"

Hotch sacó sus cosas y abordó el asiento del copiloto. Y en cuanto salieron del estacionamiento vio que el clima no se podía poner peor. A pesar de que el limpiaparabrisas estaba trabajando tan rápido como podía era imposible ver nada, a eso se le sumaba que el frio había empañado todavía más los vidrios.

"JJ no hay discusión, puedes tomarlo como una orden de tu jefe, pero no hay forma en que te vayas con este clima." El departamento de Hotch estaba a tan solo 10 minutos de la BAU, a diferencia de la casa de JJ, que vivía un poco más retirada. La mirada que le dio impidió que protestara, si es que eso siquiera hubiera cruzado por su mente.

"Creo que hoy no discutiré Hotch" ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil discutir con el hombre frente a ella? No era por miedo, de eso estaba segura, pero ese hombre podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y ella haría lo que le pidiera.

Fue a ver a Jack a su cama y después de darle un beso en la frente y volver a arroparlo salió de la habitación con un par de cobijas y una almohada.

"Hotch, realmente no quiero incomodarte. Necesitas descansar, tomaré el sillón"

"Hey, no me incomodas, para nada. Quédate aquí, tranquila"

"¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Hotch vio esa mirada que tanto le fascinaba, una mezcla de inocencia con misterio, ¿cómo podía negarse ante esa mirada? "Lo que quieras"

"Quédate conmigo" dijo, y tan pronto como vio lo atrevido que sonaron sus palabras añadió "Al menos hasta que me duerma"

Por un instante se sintió un niña asustada y olvidada, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenía a alguien a quien abrazarse, a quien acudir por las noches, después todo se despejo. Hotch había dejado las cobijas al pie de la cama y se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, haciéndola sentir protegida en sus brazos. Era extraño pedirle a su jefe que se quedara con ella, pero en ese momento era Aaron, no SSA Hotchner.

Quería decirle gracias, hacerle notar cuán importante y significativo era eso para ella pero no quería arruinar el momento. Hotch sentía la calidez de su mano contra su pecho, y lentamente sin quererlo, sus ojos se rindieron ante el cansancio.

"Gracias Aaron" murmuró JJ antes de ella también rendirse al descanso.

9:27 am. JJ miró su reloj para después reparar en donde estaba. Las sábanas eran suaves y la arropaban completamente, y cuando intentó girar sobre sí para volver a dormir sintió el pesado brazo de Hotch sobre su cintura, haciéndose consiente de su respiración cerca de su cuello. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, un hormigueo le recorrió desde el cuello hasta su abdomen. Sonrió.

Se incorporó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, hacía frio. Se quedó pensando en cómo sería despertar cada día con él a su lado, se mordió el labio. Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cunado Jack entró en el cuarto, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

"miss JJ!" JJ maldijo para sus adentros, quería dejar la casa sin ser vista pero al parecer había olvidado que Hotch tenía un hijo como el suyo, levantado desde tempranas horas. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría a Jack las cosas si el empezaba a hacer preguntas? Sintió el calor subirle hasta la cara, no quería ni pensar lo que Jack podría llegar a imaginar, no quería que se confundiera respecto a la relación que tenía con su papá, por más que ella quisiera cambiarla.

"Buen día Jack, ¿Cómo amaneciste?" Buscó sus zapatos en un intento de recobrar la tranquilidad

"Bien" Jack la miró y sonrió "¿me acompañarías a desayunar? Tengo mucha hambre" JJ sintió un alivio enorme al no escuchar ninguna pregunta sobre que hacía ahí o algo parecido. Siguió a Jack hasta la puerta de la habitación "¿porque no te pones este suéter? Afuera hace frío."

JJ no pudo evitar sonreír, Jack era como su padre, un pequeño caballero protector. Tomó el suéter que le extendía, se lo puso y aspiro el aroma de Hotch: fresco y elegante pero aun así, dulce.

Salió de la habitación y siguió a Jack hasta la cocina, sacando un tazón de la barra.

"¿Quieres?" le preguntó Jack

JJ dudó un segundo y después pregunto "¿Qué te parece si te hago Hot-cakes?"

Jack abrió mucho los ojos, saboreándolos por nombre. JJ sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, ese niño había pasado por algo tan difícil y aun así seguía siendo tan dulce que ella no podía evitar quererlo como quería a Henry. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Jack no había comido Hot-cakes? Vio al pequeño niño sacar un bote amarillo de una repisa y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

"Jack, creo que te has equivocado de ingredientes para los Hot-Cakes." Jack no comprendía su error, había visto varias veces cocinarlos a su papá.

"Creo que tú no sabes hacer Hot-cakes. Mi papá los hace con esto" se defendió el niño

"Te haré unos Hot-cakes especiales, ¿Ok? Pero necesito que me digas donde están los ingredientes secretos. ¿Está bien?"

"¿estamos en una misión?" Pregunto Jack

"así es Agente Hotchner, la Misión de los _Hotch-cakes_ es muy importante. Necesitamos elaborar los más deliciosos _Hotch-cakes_ para alimentar al escuadrón Hotchner, así que necesito que me traiga los ingredientes que le solicito para terminar con éxito la misión. ¿Está usted listo Agente?"

"Si señor-a" se rio y corrió a buscar los ingredientes que JJ le dictaba. Rápidamente tenían la mezcla terminada y el primer _Hotch-cake _ estaba a punto de salir del sartén.

"Mamá solía hacer Hot-cakes como mi papá, pero nunca me dejaba ayudarla" le contó mientras dejaba caer la maza en la sartén para hacer el segundo _Hotch-cake_. JJ sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ante esta confesión. "Cada vez que papá hace Hot-cakes puede sentirlo triste, ¿se va a poner triste hoy, miss JJ?"

"No, Jack, porque estos son diferentes, ¿quieres saber porque?" Jack asintió con ansia, ella sonrió y murmuró en su oído "Porque son _Hotch-cakes_" Jack sonrió ampliamente "Ahora, que hemos terminado con éxito la misión Agente Hotchner, dígame con que quiere acompañar el platillo. Tenemos…" JJ revisó el estante "…nutella, miel, cajeta, mermelada"

"¡nutella, mi favorita!" JJ sonrió, era su favorita igual que la de Henry "me gusta que estés aquí" y luego de decir eso, Jack siguió untando su _Hotch-cake_. "Miss JJ, ¿vivirás con nosotros?" su corazón se detuvo, ¿qué podía decirle? Por más que ella quisiera, no significaba que Hotch la amase, además de que su divorcio aún no estaba aprobado. Se giró para servir dos vasos con leche y cuando los dejó en la mesa fue cuando vio a Hotch. Se veía descansado y relajado, aun llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y una sudadera.

"Buenos días" saludo a JJ y después se acercó a Jack para darle un beso en la cabeza "Buenos días campeón, ¿quién hizo esos Hot-cakes?" refiriéndose al casi inexistente desayuno de su hijo.

"¡JJ! y me dejo ayudarla"

"¿En serio? Ya eres todo un cocinero, ¿eh?"

"No papá, soy el Agente Hotchner y acabamos de terminar con éxito la misión. ¿Quieres probar nuestros _Hotch-cakes_?

"¿_Hotch-cakes_?" Hotch pregunto con curiosidad a JJ, en su mirada había una nota de diversión. JJ no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

"¡Si JJ los nombró así por nosotros, papá! ¡Tenemos nuestro propio desayuno! Es genial ¿no?" preguntó entusiasmado Jack "¡son los mejores que he probado!"

Hotch bromeó con él con una mirada resentida, él sabía perfectamente que esos _Hotch-cakes_ sabrían mil veces mejor que los suyos tan solo con el aroma. Jack le pasó un plato y JJ le sirvió, y al probar el primer bocado no pudo evitar dejar escamar un sonido de aprobación.

"¿Verdad que son los mejores papá?"

Hotch puso cara seria y se levantó de su asiento

"Agente Hotchner, Agente Jareau, Estos son los mejores _Hotch-cakes_ que haya probado nunca. Misión cumplida agentes, felicitaciones"

Jack sonrió tanto como hacía mucho Hotch no lo había visto, haciendo que el mismo también sonriera como JJ nunca lo había visto. Jack salió corriendo de la cocina con su plato lleno de otro _Hotch-cake_ y fue a sentarse frente a la televisión. Hotch se giró hacia JJ que seguía disfrutando de las sonrisas de los hombres Hotchner. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad con que Hotch la miraba.

"Gracias JJ" fue todo lo que Hotch le dijo y ella pudo sentir todo su amor expresado en una mirada.


End file.
